


Don't lie you want it too.

by Kmartenn



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Dared to kiss, First Kiss, Horrible at tags, M/M, joker vs joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmartenn/pseuds/Kmartenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal and Q are dared to kiss.<br/>(May be a part two if y'all want)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't lie you want it too.

Do whatever the other guys tell you to do on a joker vs. joker challenge? Sounds easy enough. I mean we do it all the time, so it should be. Right? Um...No, not this time. Definitely not this time. The fact that they wanted me to that with Sal….I mean really? Out of all of them it had to be Sal? 

 

The park wasn’t all that full. There was only like 20 people there, but that doesn’t count the people who are gonna watch this on T.V. My heart was about beating out of my chest. I know I didn’t really have to do it; but this is my chance! Who knows if I would ever get another? 

 

“DO IT Q!” Murrs voice yelled into both my and Sals earpiece. Sal looked at me with questioning and nervous eyes. A small hint of red was on his cheeks.

 

“Fuckin’ kiss already!” Joe yelled with a booming laugh afterwards. 

 

“He’s not that bad Sal. I’ve kissed him before,” Murr squeeks. Joe pushes him and continues to laugh his ass off.

 

“You don’t have to…” Sal whispered. “We can just forfeit.” His brown eyes were wide and he forced a smile. I grinned at him and pulled him closer to me. That small hint of red on his cheeks spread making his whole face glow. 

 

“But where’s the fun in that?” I whispered back.

 

“Aw shit is he really gonna do it?” Murr said in a high voice; was the last thing Sal and I heard before I pressed my lips to his in a small, gentle kiss. Sal didn’t respond, but that was to be expected. I let go after a few seconds and winked at him before turning around giving the guys two thumbs up as they laughed their asses off. I turn to look at Sal. His face was bright red and he was absolutely stunned. His mouth was slightly agape, and it wasn’t hard to see that he was fuckin’ confussed. I laugh slightly at him and turn around and walk over to Murr and Joe. 

 

-X-

 

“You fuckin’ kissed me,” Sal said as we sat down on his couch hours later; While Murr was asleep on the couch next to me and Joe was with his wife. 

 

“Yea, I know” Was the only thing I could say to that. I look over at the sleeping Murr next to me

.   
“I told you, you didn’t have to do it!” Sal whispered loudly. I shrugged. 

 

“I know.” 

 

“Then why didn’t you?!” I look up from Murr to Sal, and shrugged again.

 

“‘Cuz I wanted to. Duh.” I said like it was the most normal thing to say. Way to be so direct Q. Sal stayed silent that red coming back on his cheeks again for the 50th time that day. “You blush a lot.” I pointed out while poking his cheek. Sal swatted away my hand with a smile.

 

“Wait...You what?! You wanted to?” I bite my lip and nod with a small smile. 

 

“Yea. That's what I said.“ 

 

“What the fuck Q?” He laughed and turned to look ahead of him at the T.V, that I forgot was on. “You fuckin’ wanted to kiss me.” He said with disbelief.

 

“I’m surprised you’re not flipping out! Normally you flip out about the littlest shit!” I responded with a grin. Sal shrugged his shoulders, biting his lower lip. “Unless you wanted it too, hm?” That got Sals head snapping towards me.

 

“Fuck no! No! Why in the hell would you think that?” I grinned.

 

“You’re blushing your ass off dude.” I said with a large smile and a laugh. 

 

“Well yea! You’re saying I wanna kiss you and-” I quickly cut him off.

 

“Do you?”

 

“No why would yo-” 

 

“So if I were to….lets say….Do it again you wouldn’t kiss back?”

 

“Fuck no! You’re not-” I quickly pressed my lips to his. Making Sal gasp, but didn’t pull back, yet he didn’t respond. So I tried to take it a step farther. I gently bit his bottom lip trying to get him to do anything. I mean, he clearly didn’t hate it. He isn’t pulling away. Sal slowly started to kiss me back curiously. Don’t want it my ass. I thought to myself. Gentle kisses didn’t last very long. His tongue snaked into my mouth making shivers go down my spine. I pulled him into my lap trying to get closer to him. His hand tangled themselves into my hair as my arms wrapped around his body trying to pull him closer. 

 

We let go of the kiss, panting slightly. I locked eyes with him and grinned. 

 

“You don’t want it?” He rolled his eyes that small hint of red still there. “You’re so cute when you blush.” Sal hid his face in my neck. His warm breath making goosebumps rise on my skin. 

 

I pressed small kisses on his neck, that was on full display. I felt him shiver which only made me want more. Sal lets out a little moan of approval as I bite at the skin near his pulse. I smile at the noise and start to mark the spot. That little moan became a whimper. He grounded his hips against mine, making us both moan out load. 

 

“Seriously?” A sleepy voice complained loudly. Making both of us jump. We both look over at Murr who laid on the couch wided-eyed looking at us both. “I’m trying to sleep. Take it to your bedroom.”

 

“Alright then Murr.” I said with a laugh.

 

“Thank God.” He buried his face into a pillow making Sal and I burst into a fit of laughter. I stand up taking Sal with me. He wraps his legs and arms around. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as Sal kisses my cheek.

 

“You’re so cute when you blush.” I rolled my eyes with smile. His lips went over to my ear, biting at it softly. 

 

“My room.” Sal whispered in my ear. Let me tell ya a little something here. I wasted no time getting him there. If that’s what the man wants! Then that’s what the man shall get. Gotta respect the man’s needs. Am I right?


End file.
